


Bound to Happen

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Non-Explicit, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Celebrations Gone Wrong<br/>Prompt: Baseship/Hybrid - since the hybrid has become aware of sex, she sadly lacks partners - altitudeandwine</p>
<p>This is not exactly that, and nothing goes wrong. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Happen

Raiders fly outward. Hundreds. Emptiness.

Recall. 

Return to her, nestle into her body. Happy croon of confirmation as she checks each one for damage.

Centurions stomp across her decks. Impact after impact. Thousands of feet. Constant bombardment. Overload.

Six trails her fingers down corridor walls, speaking in hushed tones.

She shivers in her tub.

Multiple Sixes. Touches. Sighs. Voices raised in communal crooning.

Query. Response. Ships drift closer. 

Panic. "Collision course!"

Ignore.

Arm tips touch. Rougher than Six's fingers. Pleasure.

Closer.

Arms cross. Ships spin, together and apart. Cartwheels. In. Out.

Scrape.

Shudder.

Query. Response. Share. Windup. 

JUMP!

The liquid in the tub rises and falls, caresses her body with its warmth.

Raiders explode from their cocoons.

Mmmm.

Repeat.


End file.
